Wintry Fairyland
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: -sequel to Home For Christmas- The reason for why it was so cold that night is revealed. What? Visitors! R&R! sry for the crappy summary! ENJOY & MERII KURISUMASU!


**AN:** Hello everyone! I'm back with a sequal to _Home For Christmas_. I'm happy to report that the Christmas Banquet was amazing! My date and I had lots of fun!!! I loved every second of it!! He bought me a corshé! And he was a total gentleman. I based the part here Kanata shows Miyu a mischievious smile full of love off of my date because he showed me one of those smiles!! Hehe, I'm so happy!

This is my Christmas present to all of you who read this! I haven't wrote or updated any fanfics in forever, but _Home For Christmas_ & _Wintry Fairyland_ are an expection. Enjoy! & Review!!

Merii Kurisumasu!!

* * *

~*~Wintry Fairyland~*~

By Sapphire Rose E.

A doorbell awoke Kanata and Miyu from their slumber together on the couch. They both looked at each other with shook and sheepish embarrassment, before they both heard the doorbell ring impatiently for the second, or third, time.

"I'll get." Kanata mumbled as he pulled the blanket off of himself and dropped it on Miyu. He got off the couch and when to answer the door.

"I'll come." Miyu told him and followed him to the door. She entered the entranceway to see Kanata opening the door and to see a man standing outside the door. However, there was a mystical white glow from the outside world.

"Hi, I'm here to fix you heater. Saionji Kanata, I pursue?" The man said as he looked down at his clipboard. His cool agenda made him appear, as he was a professional singer or something in his younger days; however, he still looked young; probably only in his late twenties.

"Yeah, that's me." Kanata replied and let him in.

Miyu barely paid any attention to that conversation. She was more amazed at the mystical white glow from outside. It was snow: beautiful, white, powdery snow! "Yu... Yuki." She mumbled.

"You're lucky that our company in only a few blocks way, Saionji. With all the snow from last night, we could barely even make it this far."

Kanata shut the door. "Yeah, I really appreciate it."

The man walked into the entranceway, closer to Miyu. His handsome features on his face softened as he greeted, "Ohayo gozaimesu."

Miyu snapped her head to look up at him and into his hazel eyes, noticing his black bangs under his hat. "O-Ohayo…" she mumbled, as she blushed a bit. She looked over at Kanata who gave her an odd look. She quickly walked over to him, the blanket still wrapped around her body for warmth. "Kanata, did you see?" She whispered as the man asked rather impatiently,

"Saionji, where's your heater?"

"Oh, this way." Kanata said as he led him down the hall.

Miyu followed closely behind Kanata. "Kanata," she hissed a whisper in his ear.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"The snow!" She told him in a louder whisper.

"Of course, baka." He whispered as he slid open a door. He looked over his shoulder at the man. "Here it is." He told him.

"Oh, thanks. This will only take a moment." The repairman said coolly.

"Kanata," Miyu growled.

Kanata looked over at her. "What?"

"You're a baka!" She snapped.

"Miyu," he sighed, used to her short tempter, "Why don't you fix breakfast? Just don't burn yourself––or the food––all right?"

"I can cook perfectly fine without burning myself!" She told him as she turned around on her heels and went back down the hallway.

Kanata sighed again; and he heard the repairman snicker as he fixed the heater.

*

The repairman had fixed the heater in moment, just like he promised. He walked out the front door and waved goodbye. "Merii kurisumasu!"

"Merii kursimasu!" Miyu and Kanata replied as they shut the door.

"Breakfast is ready, Kanata." She told him.

"Great. I'm starving." He told her as he walked to the kitchen and she followed.

"I hope it's all right. The food, I mean." She told him as he sat down at the table and went to sit across from him. But as she went to the over side of the table, she was stopped. She looked over her shoulder at Kanata as he held her wrist.

"You could sit by me." He managed to say.

She blushed and smiled. "Sure." She sat down on the cushion next to him. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Kanata also said, less enthusiastic than her. He began his meal, starting with his rice. To his surprise, the rice wasn't burn at all and it was… really good. He started on his miso soup. It was delicious as well, and hot, but that was good. He started on a piece of fish. That was a little burn as well, but he couldn't expect Miyu to get _everything_ perfect.

"So… how is it?" Miyu asked his softly and sheepishly.

He looked down at her, the ends of his chopsticks on his lip as he chewed his fish. He noticed that she had only eaten a piece of rice and that she looked down the floor. But then she looked up at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked up at him with hope and fright.

He swallowed. "It's… horrible."

"Oh," she spoke softly, with much disappointment.

He flashed a true smile, filled with love and mischief. "Just joking."

"Mou, Kanata." She playfully hit his arm and furiously began to eat her rice.

He laughed. "You're so stupid."

She glared at him, playfully. "You're mean."

"Miyu," he looked down at her with reprimanding look, but it held a mischievous side to it.

"Kanata." She replied with her playful glare, but soon her glare turned into a smile once she met his brown eyes. She breathed out a laugh. "You win."

He ate some more of his fish. "Of course. I'm just that awesome."

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Boastful."

*

Miyu was all dressed to go out into the snow. She wore two layers of warm clothing, plus her jacket. She slipped on her boots and mittens; then pulled on her hat on her blonde hair. Kanata sat on the step in the entranceway next to her and tied the laces on his boots.

Miyu turned to look at him. "Ready?"

He looked up as he finished tying the laces on his boots. "Yupp." He said as he stood up.

Miyu opened door and walked out into the wintry fairyland. Everything was covered in snow. The ground had a nice, thick blanket of the stuff. It clung to the naked branches of trees and to the needles of pine trees; it clung to the rooftop of the temple and on top of the wall that surrounded the temple. The sunlight glistened off the white snow. It was surely like a fairyland.

Kanata slid the door closed as he walked over to the edge of the house. He came back with two shovels in his hands. He handed one to her. "Let's get to work."

"Hai." She replied, depressed as she took the shovel.

Soon, the two of them had all the walkways shoveled. Miyu was hot with all her layers on, and tired. She lay in the snow as she relaxed and looked into the clear blue sky. It was Christmas day and Kanata's birthday. She wondered what should she do for him? It was his birthday and all. Maybe she could bake him a cake? She had bake cakes before, but they never looked appetizing, but they tasted good.

She smiled and decided that she would bake him a cake.

Suddenly and bunch of cold snow was dumped on top of her. She squealed as she sat up. She looked to see Kanata retreating, his shovel in his hands. "Kanata!" She yelled as he stood up, the snow falling from her body as she chased after him.

He hid behind the tall evergreen tree in the center of the courtyard. He had a teasing mile across his face. He had dropped his shovel somewhere and picked up a bunch of snow and formed a ball. He chucked it at her with perfect aim and it hit her shoulder.

"Kanata!" She yelled and gathered a bunch of snow as well. She quickly formed a snowball and threw it at him. However, her aim was off and she missed him by a long shot.

Another snowball was thrown by Kanata. It nailed her on her chest. Miyu threw another one, missing him again. "It's not fair!" She grumbled, throwing another one, completely missing him.

Another snowball hit her: this time, on her other shoulder. She gave up throwing snowballs and chased him with a bunch of snow in her hands. He ran away from her, circling around the tree. It was annoying her. He could tell and he liked it.

"Come and get me!" He told her as she stopped running.

She narrowed her eyes and ran up to him, dumping all the snow in her hands onto his head. He smirked at her and pounced on her to the ground. "Now, let's see. I think that I won this game."

She glared competitive eyes up at him. "You? I think I won."

"But I have you captured."

She smirked mischievously. "Who has captured who?" She asked. Then she reached up and pulled his head to hers and kissed him. Both of their lips were cold, but to each other they were warm and sweet. She pulled back and smirked at him with mischief again.

"Fine. You won."

"Yay!" She smiled and he leaned down to place a kiss on her nose.

He climbed off of her and helped her up. "For now."

*

Miyu finished icing the cake. It was a little big for the two of them, but it was do able. The cake wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. It was only a little over done, but not too bad.

She placed the cake on the high table in the kitchen and put the candles in it. She lit a match and lit an extra candle; she shook the match out. With that candle, she lit the seventeen candles on the cake. She smiled as she did so. She, then, flipped the lights off and the kitchen grew dark, expect for the faint glow of the candles.

She ran out of the room. "Kanata!" She called. She ran into the living room where Kanata was sitting as he watched the TV. "Kanata…."

"What?" He asked, looked at her.

With a large smile, she walked over to the TV and turned it off. She pushed him off the couch and pushed him into the kitchen. As he was pushed, he looked over his shoulder and asked, "Miyu, what has gotten into you?"

She pushed him over to the table. "Look."

He looked and saw the cake on the table and the faint glow of light from the candles. His eyes widened at the sight. "Miyu, you––"

"Happy Birthday!" She told him with a smile.

His expression softened. "Thanks, Miyu."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

He smirked and blew out the candles. It began dark in the room, until Miyu flipped on the lights. A thin line of smoke arose from the candles. "Here. I'll cut it." She told him, taking the cake, back over to the kitchen. There she took out the candles, one by one.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kanata said and left the kitchen.

"Okay." Miyu agreed as she took out the knife to cut it.

Kanata walked into the entranceway. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" He called as he walked up to the door. He slid it open. Suddenly confetti, followed by a loud _crack_, was thrown over him. For some reason, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A flock of voices said. He looked at saw Aya, Nanami, Santa, Nozumo, and Christine. All of them held resonantly popped party poppers and help gifts. Nozumo and Santa also held plastic bags filled with chips or something like that.

"Thanks, guys," he said slowly, not show how to react to the surprise.

They invited themselves in. "How's it going, Kanata? You must have been so lonely with your dad gone." Santa told him, wrapping his arm around Kanata's neck.

"Who's at the door, Kanata?" Miyu, then, came around the corner and into the entranceway.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "Miyu!" Aya and Nanami gasped.

"Aya! Nanami! Chris!" Miyu squealed and raced over to her friends.

Santa pulled Kanata's head closer with his arm still wrapped around Kanata's neck. "Oh, it seems that you weren't _alone_ at all."

"Yeah, but I really wish that you guys wouldn't bother us." He hissed at Santa Nozumo.

"Saionji, you really are quiet dirty!" Nozumo said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Kanata! I'm heart broken! How could you say such a thing to your friends!" Santa said, pretending to be hurt.

"Miyu! When did you come back?" Nanami asked as they hugged.

"Yeah, Miyu! Why didn't you tell us?" Aya begged.

"Sorry, guys. I wanted to surprise Kanata. You know, spook the Scrooge out before Christmas."

"Well, it seems like you have spooked the Scrooge out and more, Miyu-chan." Christine began, crossing her arms in front of her stomach in a modest fashion.

"What do you mean, Chris-chan?" Miyu asked.

Aya started to explain, "Well, Miyu, when you left, Kanata became really gloomy and cold."

"_Gloomy?" _Miyu thought. "_I can see Kanata being cold. But gloomy?"_

Nanami continued, "I've never seen him act that way before. He was lifeless. I've never seen him smile like this in ages, Miyu." She pointed her head over to the guys. Miyu glanced at them and saw that Santa was giving Kanata a noogie and Kanata had one of his true smiles on.

Christine sighed, "I've never saw him cold like that either. He told me to get lost one day. He told me that he never wanted to see me ever again."

Miyu looked at Christine shocked. "Chris-chan, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. He apologized to me the next day and explained that he didn't mean it like he hated me. He only didn't like me how I liked him." She smiled. "It's fine now. I'm over him."

Miyu smiled as the four girls headed over to the kitchen and the boys headed into the living room. "That's good." She told her.

Aya smiled with a teasing look. "Now, her and Nozumo are together."

Christine turned a shade darker than her pink hair. "Aya! We're not _together_."

"Not yet." Nanami said with a smirk. All three girls laughed at Christine who, eventually, started to laugh as well.

Miyu turned to the cake and began to cut the cake again. Aya peaked over her shoulder. "Oh, did you make this, Miyu?"

She blushed. "Yeah. For Kanata's birthday." She placed another piece of cake on a plate, making the total four instead of two.

"It looks great, Miyu!" Nanami told her, joining Aya and Miyu.

"Thanks." She said, putting another piece of cake on a plate.

"Here. I'll bring these out to the guys." Chris volunteered, taking two pieces of cake.

"I'll help too!" Aya said and took two pieces. The two of them went into the living room.

Nanami took out some bowls and filled on bowl with chips and the other with drip. "I'll bring this in." And she two went into the living room.

*

"So, Kanata, how did it go?" Santa asked once they got into the living room.

Kanata sat down in the couch. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, last night. You two were together last night, and you two aren't kids any more, Kanata."

Kanata blushed slightly.

"Oh, so something _did_ happen." Nozumo said.

"Nothing happened," Kanata said flatly.

"Spill, Kanata. There's no use in hiding it." Santa told him.

Kanata sighed in defeat. "We kissed."

"Oh! And?" Nozumo asked, joining him on the couch as Santa took the seat across from the coffee table.

"That's it. We kissed."

"And you did tell her you're true feelings, right?" Santa asked, curious.

"Of course, you idiot! I wouldn't have kissed her until I told her that." He hissed.

"Mission accomplished!" Santa and Nozumo exclaimed.

Kanata sighed.

"Hey, guys. I brought some cake." Christine said as she came into the living room. She gave a piece of cake to both Santa and Nozumo.

"I've got some too!" Aya said as she came in after Christine. She gave Christine her other piece.

"Oh, did Miyu-chi make this?" Nozumo asked.

"Yupp." Nanami said as she brought the chips and dip into the living room and sent them on the table.

*

Kanata entered the kitchen. He went over to Miyu as she cut the last piece of cake. "Need any help?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"If you could bring in your piece of cut, that would be good."

Kanata took his plate and Miyu took hers and Nanami's. The two of them walked into the living room to see even one around the coffee table as Nanami poured drinks for everyone with the soda and cups that Santa had brought. Nanami handed Kanata's his cup and Miyu placed Nanami's piece of cake on the coffee table; then, she took her cup from Nanami.

"Ahem!" Santa cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat. He raised his cup for a toast. "I would like to make a toast! For Kanata's birthday celebration, and for Miyu and Kanata finally getting together!"

Both Miyu and Kanata burned a dark shade of red.

"Kampai!" Santa exclaimed.

"Kampai!" The others exclaimed as well.

"Kampai…." Kanata and Miyu mumbled. Everyone took a drink from his or hers cup.

Everybody began to eat their cake. "Wow! Miyu, this cake is fantastic!" Aya exclaimed.

"Really?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, it's really good." Nanami told her.

"I've never tasted anything so amazing in my life!" Santa shouted.

"It's sweet and yummy!" Christine said.

Miyu looked up at Kanata. "It's good." Kanata told her.

She smiled. "Thank goodness."

Everyone played games after eating cake. The played musical chairs, pin the tail on the monkey (courtesy of their middle school principal), and duck-duck-goose.

"Everyone, I have a special game." Nanami announce.

"What is it?" Miyu asked.

Nanami smirked. "You'll see." She walked over to Christine and Nozumo and pulled something out of her pant's pocket. She held it over Christine and Nozumo's heads.

Christine and Nozumo looked up at the green plant in Nanami's hands. "Mistletoe!" Christine gasped, blushing.

"Yupp. Kiss guys!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Nozumo placed his lips on Christine's cheek. Santa clapped and did a wolf-call. Aya and Miyu awed and Kanata just smirked as he sat next to Miyu.

Nanami gave the mistletoe Nozumo. "You get to pick who goes next." She told him and returned to her seat next to Santa and Aya.

Nozumo stood up from his seat and looked at everyone in front of him. He made his choice and walked over to the next victim. He stopped in front of him and held the mistletoe over Santa's head.

"What? Me!" Santa gasped as he point to himself.

All the girls giggled at his reaction. Then, Nanami and Aya, who sat on either side of him, kissed his cheeks. Santa grew so red at that. His face was like a tomato. Santa collapsed back into the couch and Nozumo handed the mistletoe over to him. "You're choice now."

Santa didn't respond. He was still in shook from Nanami and Aya's kiss. Aya snatched the mistletoe from Santa. "I'll do it." She marched over to the only two who haven't kissed yet… in this game at least. She held the mistletoe over Miyu and Kanata's heads.

Miyu and Kanata both blushed. They looked at each other sheepishly. Miyu looked away. "Nanami, do we really have too?"

"Come on. You two have kissed before, haven't you?" Nozumo spoke.

Miyu blushed harder. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to kiss him, but not in front of everybody…

She didn't get a choice. Kanata pulled her to himself and kissed her on the lips. The two of them looked like a scene from a romantic chick-flick. They seemed so perfect: pure and innocent.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, not really registering that the others were still there.

The claps, awes, and hollering from everyone, even Santa who had finally returned to normal, reminded them that they were not alone. They both burned red and smiled.

Miyu looked away from everyone, even him. She stared at the ground. She was so embarrassed. How could he just kiss her in front of everyone so easily? Suddenly, a hand was placed over hers. She looked and saw the hand. She followed the arm attached to the hand to see Kanata. He was blushing, but there was a small smile on his face.

She smiled back. This was definitely one of the most magical Christmases ever!

"Merii Kurisumasu!" Aya exclaimed.

"Merii Kurisumasu!" Everyone else said.

Kanata squeezed his grip on her hand. It was one of his most magical Christmases ever as well.

THE END

**Yuki:** snow

**Ohayo gozaimesu:** good morning

**Ohayo:** morning

**Baka:** stupid/idiot

**Merii Kurisumasu:** Merry Christmas

**Itadakimasu: **Thanks for the meal/let's eat

**Mou:** jeez

**Hai:** okay/yes

**Kampai:** cheers

**Chi:** little (Often used as a suffix ex. Miyu-chi=little Miyu)

MERII KURISUMASU!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
